


A bit of me and you

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Family, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, Sekki as obidei child, obidei child, obidei family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: How Sekki came into the world.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	A bit of me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I have been writing this the last few days in which I have been too busy at work but I wanted to celebrate Christmas with this idea of Sekki as an obidei baby. It's been a year since I first thought about it and I gushed about it so, so much with Lybra (thanks for all the ideas you always give me)... I couldn't not do it.

"What...?"

Obito gaped, unsure about how to finish the question. He looked at Deidara and his wide eyes let him know that he was just as puzzled as him.

"What do you mean a son!?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Obito added. He looked again at the white orb hovering over the shinigami's left hand.

The creature with long white hair and purple skin sniggered.

"Let's see, how do I say this?," he said and the pointy nail of his index finger traced a circle in the air. "When two souls spend a lot of time together in the afterlife, sometimes a small part of both breaks away and they fuse, forming a new soul. This little guy's been floating around for a couple of months until we spotted him."

"So it's a mixture of Deidara's soul and mine," Obito said.

The shinigami shook his head.

"It is a new soul, independent of the two of you. Or what is the same, your son,” he said, stretching out his arm. Obito and Deidara examined the little orb. "A highly unusual thing indeed, but it does happen sometimes."

"I guess we have to keep it now, hm."

Deidara tried to take the orb. The shinigami withdrew it from his grasp.

"No."

"What!?" Deidara yelled, glaring at the creature. "What's going to happen to... it?"

"It's a boy," said the shinigami.

Obito and Deidara looked at each other even more confused than before.

"Oh."

Obito's instinct told him to take the orb.

"Why can't we keep him?" He asked. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Souls who have not experienced material life cannot stay here. These are the rules of the Great King Enma."

The shinigami moved the orb to his righ hand, then it began to glow and change. Deidara took a step forward. Obito took him by the shoulders and squeezed hard.

"What's going on!?"

When the glow disappeared, the orb had taken the form of a baby dressed in white pajamas. Obito and Deidara moved closer and had a better look at him. The boy looked like a baby of about three months. His head was covered with light-colored, silky-looking fluff. Obito wondered what was going to become of him and how he was going to survive on his own in a world that caused him so much pain.

"I refuse to send him into the world, hm," Deidara said.

"Me too," Obito added, his memory revisiting the hardest moments of his childhood. "He is going to grow up as an orphan. It's not fair."

The shinigami's yellow pupils fixed on him.

"Uchiha Obito, more than one child grew up orphaned as a result of your actions in life. It wasn't fair to them either,” he said and Obito's jaw clenched. "It is typical of souls generated though segmentation, they always end up inheriting some karma."

Obito didn't answer. Without lifting a finger he had already ruined someone's life again. Said someone being his own son.

_His son._

He still wasn't able to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Can I hold him for a while at least?" He asked and to his surprise, the shinigami agreed and handed him the child.

"I'll leave you alone with him for a while. I will now contact a sanctuary to deliver him to the material world," he told them before disappearing.

Obito cradled the child in his arms. Deidara glanced back at him and he wondered what was going through his mind.

"He's so small," he murmured, comparing the size of his thumb to that of the baby's hand. "And he's going to be so lonely..."

There were only bad memories in Obito's mind. The night of the nine-tails attack. Naruto crying in his arms. The kunai in his hand. The look of terror and hatred of the one who used to be his sensei. A look that he now was beginning to understand.

"I'm sorry," he added. The child opened his eyes slowly and Obito smiled, a lump forming in his throat. "Oh, hello."

"At least he doesn't look like an Uchiha," Deidara said.

Obito laughed.

"That's good," he replied. Light hair and eyes. Obito hadn't seen that many babies in his life, but he seemed like the most beautiful baby in the world. "I shouldn't be getting so attached but...” The baby yawned and Obito's heart pounded. "It's not fair."

When the first tear rolled down his damaged cheek, Obito handed the child to Deidara, who took a second too long to react. Turning around, he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want him to see me like this," Obito said and wiped his face on his sleeve. The child whimpered and he turned around. "You're holding him wrong."

Obito took Deidara's elbow and pulled it up a bit, then moved his right arm.

"You've become quite an expert all of a sudden, hm," Deidara replied.

"I babysat on some D-rank missions."

Deidara snorted.

"D-rank." The baby reached out and grabbed Deidara's hair. Obito looked at him, laughing and crying at the same time. "I don't want him to grow up in a temple."

"Me neither," Obito replied.

"Are there no alternatives? Can't we leave him with someone we trust?"

Obito sighed.

"I have no one left down there. And Kakashi doesn't deserve to start changing diapers and preparing baby bottles and... Well, all the things that have to be done to raise a child for so many years."

Yes, he deserved to live in peace for the rest of his life, taking care of his dogs and reading bad literature. It wasn't fair to him to give him more responsibilities.

"I don't plan on leaving my son in the hands of that arm-ripper, hm," Deidara grunted. The boy made an unhappy sound and yanked on Deidara's hair. "And he doesn't like the idea either."

"I'm not going to ask him," Obito replied. "And you should speak more softly. You could scare the baby."

"I don't think he's scared," Deidara said, bending over as the child tugged at his hair. "Your friend owes me an apology, by the way."

"Are you willing to forgive him?" Seriously?"

"No, I just want to hear him say it just to reply: apology not accepted."

"I thought as much," Obito said and tried to make the boy loosen his fist. "Don't be mean, let go of daddy's hair."

" _Daddy_ ," Deidara repeated. "You got used to this fast."

"He can't stay with us, so I better say it now that he's here." Obito's own words hurt. "Who knows when we will see him again."

Obito managed to loosen Deidara's lock and the child stretched his little arm, whimpering. He only calmed down when Obito gave it back to him.

"You know what? Keep my hair if you like it that much, hm.” Deidara focused chakra on his nail and cut the lock. The boy waved his arm, babbling nonsense. "I'm thinking that my mother can look after him."

"Do you think she will agree?"

"Yes, she will," Deidara replied. "I know that she is not leaving a grandchild of hers in the hands of some random stranger."

Obito swallowed thickly. "There's not much else we can do. I mean, we're dead."

"Anyway, where is the weirdo? We need to tell him our decision."

As if he had summoned him, the shinigami materialized in front of them.

"Ready?"

"We thought about leaving him with his grandmother, hm," Deidara replied.

The shinigani held his gaze for a few seconds.

"As you prefer but communication is going to be hard," he said and a portal opened in midair. "They would take good care of him in the sanctuary."

"He already has a family," Obito said.

"You can try," the shinigami replied. "But remember that once you leave the child, he will belong to the world of the living. He won't be able to see or hear you."

Deidara nodded and went through the portal. Obito followed him. He immediately recognized the house he had once been in during that mission in Iwa.

"This fence wasn't white," Deidara said, looking around. "And the trees are much taller. The road was not paved. And what is that restaurant doing where the neighbor's garden was?"

"Looks like Iwa changed too," Obito said and looked at the baby. "At least we live in peaceful times now. That's good."

They both went through the wall, searched the living room, kitchen, and patio. Obito started worrying when the sound of a radio came from somewhere.

"Working with the radio on. Some things never change, hm, ”Deidara said.

Obito smiled.

"Be nice to Grandma, okay?" He said tickling the child's belly. Hearing him laugh, Obito cracked a smile. "Be good and listen to her always."

"Well, not always," Deidara added. "You will be a great artist like me, right?"

The boy waved his hand that was still holding the lock of blond hair and Obito thought of all the things he was going to miss. His first steps, his first word, his first birthday. He knew it was a dispute that he would never win but for a few seconds he considered taking him back.

"He will be. I just hope that he also inherits the best of me and not the worst."

Obito placed a kiss on the top of his head and followed Deidara to the family workshop. There was the woman he once knew, with gray among her light brown hair and more wrinkles around her green eyes than he remembered. She painted that vase with the same energy with which he once saw her do it. Deidara stared at her in silence and Obito decided to give him space and wait for him to react.

"How are we going to do this, hm?" Deidara asked.

Obito shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe... Try toppling something over," he said, looking around the workshop. His eyes fell on a photograph of Deidara in his early teens. "What about this?"

Deidara looked where Obito was pointing, then nodded and passed him the baby.

"Let's see."

He walked up to the photo and tried to hit it but his hand went through it every time. Deidara's mother rubbed her arms and Obito noticed the goosebumps on her skin.

"Rin told me that taking power from electrical appliances worked," Obito said.

Deidara looked at the radio, white noise replaced the song. The next blow managed to knock down the portrait holder. Deidara's mother spun around, looking through them. Obito watched as Deidara focused on the radio. The light from the lamp flickered and the station changed until it found the word.

"...Grandma."

She jumped up and took the portrait.

"Deidara... is that you?"

"Where are we going to leave him?" Obito asked.

"On my mother's futon." Deidara took one last glance at her mother and led the way to the bedroom. Then they both looked at the boy. "Once we leave him, he will belong to this world."

Obito let out a heavy sigh.

"It's time, little fella," he said and lifted his son in his arms making him laugh. "See you soon."

His vision blurred and Obito gave him back to Deidara.

"You do it."

Deidara grabbed the boy by the armpits.

"Remember this. Beauty is in the fleeting moment, hm,” he said. "Get stong. Kick everyone's ass. Steal a forbidden jutsu."

As soon as he placed him on the bed, his hands went through the baby's body who, confused by their sudden disappearance, started to whimper. Obito hugged Deidara and held him tightly against his chest.

"He'll be fine," Deidara said.

"I know. But... We haven't given him a name."

"My mother will give him one, it's pointless if we do it if we can't communicate it."

Deidara's mother came in, saw the baby, and examined the lock of hair in his clenched fist.

"Deidara... Only you could come and leave a baby at my house more than ten years after you left."

"What a life. Something so rare and it happens to me of all people, hm, ” he said and the curtains moved gently even though there was no breeze going through them.

"To us," Obito added.

The woman smiled as if she had heard them.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said and taking the child, she held him to her chest. "And thanks for bringing Sekki."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I explained this already. But the idea of Sekki as an obidei child occurred to me just over a year ago. Someone told me that in Boruto there is an arc that takes place in Iwa. I love Iwa because it is Deidara's home and I decided to watch it (even if I don't see Boruto) to learn more about Iwa and use that information in my fics.
> 
> The first time I saw Sekki I thought "he looks a lot like Deidara". And I was quite happy to see this kind of tribute to him. Later when I saw him interact, I noticed that his personality was barely like Dei. His personality was literally Obito's. He is clumsy, nervous, stubborn, kind-hearted and wants to be Tsuchikage. He shares dream with Obito. He's also a bit proud like Deidara and I thought: Deidara's look (brown hair because Obito's dark hair makes it darker and green eyes (dark-eyed and blue-eyed parents can have green-eyed children) Personality 95% Obito and 5% Deidara. This child is baby Obidei! Since then I have wanted to write about it and this is my first attempt. As Sekki is an orphan who lives with his grandmother (just like Obito) it seemed to me that this story fit what we see in Boruto. I am very excited to finally be able to write it and all the people who have told them about my idea have loved it so I hope you like the fic. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
